disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Norm Unleashed
"Norm Unleashed" is a Season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace finds it difficult to bust Phineas and Ferb when her brothers build nanobots that can assemble into any object they can imagine. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has jury duty, so Norm takes over the day’s evil scheme—to destroy Danville by using weapons. Plot Phienas and Ferb are in their garage as Isabella, Buford and Baljeet come by to see what they are doing. Phineas replies that they are making nanobots and Buford asks them to impress the latter. Phineas then uses he controls to have the nanobots form the word "hello" as Buford mentions the main title. The friends start putting in requests (i.e. giant birthday paddle, telescope, giant birthday paddle with regular-sized cheese grater, scratching post for Perry, who is gone). Perry enters the Best Noodle House in Shanghai, via tube and meets Major Monogram, who explains that he wanted to tell Perry about what Doofenshmirtz up to, but Major Monogram was not allowed to use his phone for the 17-hour flight and that he didn't have international coverage. He then tells Perry to go back to Danville and check on Doofenshmirtz. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher House, the kids ask the boys to make a car. Candace enters the room to see what the boys are making. They made a car, followed by a working helicopter. Buford suggests that the enlarge the helicopter, but Phineas and Ferb have to make more nanobots in order to do so. Candace goes to Linda, who is reading. The former tries to tell the latter about the helicopter, but the latter thinks that they are just making models and that Candace is not even trying. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Norm offers Perry a muffin and gets a message from Doofenshmirtz, who is away at jury duty. The latter plans to get out of it, by using a "get out of jury duty free card". He then asks Norm to show initiative and to not be a complete disappointment. Norm traps Perry with the muffin and apologizes for the inconvenience. He then discovers that Doofenshmirtz's schemes always fail because he is using -Inators instead of weapons. He leaves to make some. By the kitchen's door to the garage, Candace tries to identify the project by commencing Operation: Find Out What The Heck Is Going On. The boys then start creating random objects such as a faucet, a gingerbread man, and a pig face. Candace goes back to the living room, where Linda is given "stories with holes" by Candace. Linda tries to mirror Candace's tattling by imitating one of her failed busting attempts (in this case, bringing Genghis Khan back from the dead and having him teach the neighbors how to swatchback horses), to which Candace utterly mumbles that it will someday happen. Back at DEI, Norm shows Perry his weapon: himself. He then leaves, leaving his blow torch in Perry's reach, which he uses to escape. At court, Doofenshmirtz is asked about his current occupation. The judge is very confused to find out that Doofenshmirtz is a mad scientist, much to Doofenshmirtz's anger. He explains that he is not angry (upon assuming that the judge meant a literal mad scientest) before the judge introduces Dr. Diminutive to the stand. He reveals that he has "borrowed" Doofenshmirtz's Shmaultz-inator. Doofenshmirtz says that he has never met Diminutive in his live, then the latter explains that he has proof of himself and the former being friends, using a picture from the 2007 L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pudding revue. Doofenshmirtz begins to ask the jury why Diminutive keeps the picture in his wallet, as the judge demands order. Phineas and Ferb have now created full sized cars. Candace is still trying to identify what they are doing. She sees the cars, which later turn into planes, a helicopter and a spaceship, much to Candace's horror. Norm starts attacking Danville, singing Weaponry while doing so. Then he tells the people of the Tri-State Area that they have two minutes to surrender. Doofenshmirtz, now in prison with Dr. Diminutive, overhears this and is annoyed at Norm. Meanwhile, Perry lands in the garage, takes the controls for the nanobots and flies to Norm's location. Once there, he uses the nanobots to make a horse's hind legs and kicks Norm, creates a giant tube of macaroni to reflect a bomb and uses an unusually large bat to send another bomb into space before it explodes. Norm gets another message from Doofenshmirtz, who tells Norm off for making weapons. Norm believes that Doofenshmirtz loves him, but hides the emotion. Finally, Perry creates a giant acorn to attract the squirrel powering Norm, as the latter falls to his possible destruction (death). Then Perry returns to the Flynn-Fletcher house, dropping the nanobot controller. Candace finally gets her one story when the kids cannot find the controls for the nanobots and go inside for snacks. Candace goes to bust the boys, as the squirrel who was powering Norm steps on the controller, turning the cars back into nanobots. Linda tells the kids that the pie is on the counter, then turns to see the nanobots, thinking they are an unusually large pile of dust, with Candace saying that it looks crazy. Linda then goes inside to offer the kids some ice cream (with the pie). Back in jail, Doofenshmirtz expects something to explode, in order for him to go home, along with Diminutive, who is playing his harmonica, much to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. Songs *Quirky Worky Song *Weaponry Goofs *The giant acorn Perry makes is bigger than him, but in the next scene it is smaller. *As Perry falls through the chute, his tail disappears until he lands at the Noodle House. *While Phineas turning the nanobots in different shape Phineas's hand is in wrong position. *While in jail, Doofenshmirtz goes from wearing black slippers to his normal dress shoes. Gallery Norm Unleashed.jpg|Norm with self-built weapons. nl:Norm Gaat Los Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes